programyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kurama
Kurama (九喇嘛) znany jako Dziewięcioogoniasty lis, jest obecnie zapieczętowany wewnątrz Naruto. Po raz pierwszy widziay był we wnętrzu Mito Uzumaki, a następie w Kushinie. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Młody Kurama. Chociaż Kurama jest lisem z czerwono-pomarańczowym futrem z czerwonymi oczami, posiada górny część ciała jak struktura człowieka, wraz z przeciwstawnymi kciukami na jego szpiczastych dłoniach. Spośród wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, forma Kuramy najbardziej odnosi się do dziesięciu ogonów. W ciągu ostatnich dni pozostałych Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Kurama był młodym lisem znacznie mniejszy niż współcześnie, ale nadal więszy od Sage. W miarę upływu czasu, rozmiar Kuramy wzrosła na około samej wysokości, jeśli nie wyższy, jak Pomnik Hokage. Później, pomimo kurczących dużo po tym czakrę Yin zapieczętowana, to nadal pozostał ogromny, jego pazur skarłowaciła przez Minato i Kushinę. Kiedy Naruto oddzielił Kuramę z jego czakry, cała budowa ciała stała się wyraźnie wychodzona, ale później odzyskał zdrowy wygląd po spożyciu pewnej ilości czakry Naruto. Kiedy Uzumaki otwiera jego klatkę przybrał nową formę - to również jest widoczne na Kuramę - kiedy Naruto przemienia się w niego. W tej formie, lisie wąsy stają się grubsze i okrągłe znaki pojawiają się na ramionach, brzuchu, a także z przodu i z tyłu łap. Lina również może spływać na kręgosłup, ramiona, nogi i ogony. Osobowość thumb|150px|Rozejm między Naruto a Kuramą. Kurama jest charakteryzowany jako cyniczny i sprytny, z wyraźnym poczuciem honoru i dumy. Używa "Washi", odnosząc się do siebie, co jest powszechnie używane przez starszych mężczyzn. W retrospekcjach, okazuje się, że bardzo dbał o Kuramę, Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, traktował ich z wielkim szacunkiem, gdy mówił swoje ostatnie słowa. Jednak jak wspominał Gyuki, że to właśnie Shukaku nienawidził, Kuramy za przekonania jakimi jest siła zależna tylko od ogonów. W czasie walce o czakrę, Kurama powiedział do Naruto, że powinien się wstydzić skoro prosi o pomoc Gyukiego. Ze względu na długą historię, zarówno zmuszony przez sharingana i życia we wnętrzu Uzumakiego, Kurama wyraża intensywną nienawiść i nieufność u ludzi, nawet pokazuje niechęć do Naruto. Miał bardzo antagonistyczne stosunki przez większość serii, Naruto próbuje ujarzmić moc lisa do wykonywania technik, które byłyby niemożliwe w jego wieku, a Kurama przy każdej okazji próbuje zdobyć czakrę chłopaka nie pozwalając przejęcia nad nim kontroli, prowokując przy okazji wściekłość. Ten stan rzeczy pozostanie między nimi do Czwartej Wojny. Naruto przejmuje kontrolę nad czakrą demona dzięki pomocy Kushiny. Podczas pierwszej rozmowy po przejęciu jego czakry, Kurama był wstrząśnięty, gdy usłyszał od Naruto co chce uczynić z jego nienawiścią Chociaż lis wyrzucał mu roszczenia Uzumekiemu pokazując mu, że jest inny od ludzi, których wcześniej spotkał, co spowodowało zachowanie czakry lisa na noc. Później, podczas ożywienia Madara Uchiha walczył przeciwko jednemu z cienistego klona Naruto i Czwartym Oddziałem, Kurama powiedział, że woli pomóc Naruto niż znów zostać zmanipulowany przez Madarę. Następnie w walce Naruto z Tobim i jego Sześcioma Ścieżkami Bólu, Kurama będą świadkiem ciężkiej pracy Naruto i słysząc jego zamiar powiedział mu cicho, że musi zrobić działaniami, a nie słowami. Kiedy Naruto skutecznie uwalnia Son Goku, Kurama proponuje połączenie czakry. Naruto uznał lisiego demona za swojego kompana z Konohy. Wkrótce demon uwierzył, że Naruto zdoła pokonać Tobiego i poprowadzenie spuścizny Minato i Jiraiyi. Wydaje się, że Kurama już nie ma urazy do Czwartego Hokage za zamknięcie go wewnątrz Uzumakiego, nawet wydaje się tym faktem szczęśliwy. Umiejętności Wytrzymałość i Pomiar Czakry Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Nawet na niskim poziomie czakry, Kurama tworzy kulę ogoniastej bestii wiele większą od własnego rozmiaru. W ogoniastej bestii, Kurama może wykonać kulę ogoniastej bestii i pokazał wielką waleczność z nim, odpalając go jako wiele sfer w krótkim odstępie czasu lub w postaci ciągłej kuli. W przeciwieństwie do innych ogoniastych bestii oprócz dziesięcioogoniastego, Kurama może użyć kuli ogoniastej bestii na własną rękę, tworząc jedno wiele razy swój własny rozmiar, nawet na niskim poziomie czakry. Jednym z nich był na tyle silny, by równać się wspólnie utworzoną kulą ogoniastej bestii z pięciu ogoniastych bestii. Po otrzymaniu przywrócony do pełnej mocy, Kurama może wyrzucić posąg Ōtsutsuki Klanu aż na Księżyc i na orbitę z pojedynczą kulą ogoniastej bestii. Kurama mogą także tworzyć Fala Uderzeniowa Ogoniastej Bestii , które są w stanie rozproszyć się Chōōdama Rasengan i uderza z powrotem pięciu ogoniastych bestii na raz.Nawet, gdy ogranicza się tylko przez Naruto w jego wersji 1 i 2, były wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć cały most i odpychając Shinra Tensei Paina. W anime, Kurama jest pokazany za pomocą uwolnienie wiatru i uwolnienie ognia przekształcenia natur, jest w stanie wygenerować tornada i ziać ogniem. Siła Fizyczna right|thumb|159px|Kurama ściera się z wzmocnionym Susanoo Sasuke. Kurama posiada dużo brutalnej siły, jest w stanie podnieść tsunami i spłaszczyć góry tylko jednym zamachem od jednej z jego ogonów. Nawet gdy został ograniczony poprzez część yang, Kurama pokazał wystarczającą siłę, aby przebić się przez Chibaku Tensei Paina, a tylko częściowo przekształcony, przerastają kontrolowane ogoniaste bestie Obito, jednocześnie rzucając je wokół jak nic, i obezwładniając jednym ogonem kompletne Susanoo Madary. Kurama jest również bardzo szybki, pomimo jego ogromnego rozmiaru , jest w stanie szybko uderzyć z jego ogonów i złapać Naruto, gdy był w trybie mędrca. Lis ma również ogromną wytrzymałość, która poniosła kilka ciosów zarówno z Naruto i Hashiramą z senjutsu wspomagane technikami w różnym czasie. Podczas gdy w trybie ogoniastej bestii, może również zablokować dośrodkowaniu kulę ogoniastej bestii z dziesięcioogoniastego będący w początkowej formie nie ponosząc znacznych szkód, mimo utraty sześciu swoich ogonów w procesie. Jeżeli wzmocniony przez tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek , Kurama staje się na tyle silny, aby zmierzyć się z wzmocnionym Rinneganem, Sasuke. Susanoo, nawet odbijał jego ostrza z jednego machnięcia ogonem Po otrzymaniu przywrócony do pełnej mocy, Kurama może fizycznie walczyć z Statuą klanu Ōtsutsuki, obezwładniającego go kilka razy i wytrzymać jego ciosy bez uszkodzenia. Inteligencja Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Kuramę możemy zaobserwować w ostatnich chwilach Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Aby zapobiec zniszczeniu świata postanowił podzielić czakrę używając jutsu "Tworzenia Wszystkich Rzeczy". W ten sposób stworzył dziewięć monstrualnych skupisk czakry, które nazwał ogoniastymi bestiami. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu demonów, Mędrzec stanął przy wszystkich młodych bestiach, mówiąc, że zawsze będą razem, nawet w chwili rozdzielenia. Któregoś dnia ponownie staną się jednym o różnych imionach i formach, co zajdzie, gdy zrozumieją czym jest prawdziwa moc. Przez wieku Kurama zyskał reputację odwiecznej klęski żywiołowej, pojawiając się znikąd, atakując zaludnione obszary, które są wylęgarnią najciemniejszych aspektów ludzkiej natury. right|thumb|144px|Kurama kontra Kinkaku i Ginkaku. W czasie tworzenia wiosek shinobi, Złoto-Srebrni Bracia z Kumogakure zostali przypisani do schwytania lisa, ale zostali w całości połknięci. Jednak obu braciom udało się przetrwać dzięki mięsu, które jedli przez dwa tygodnie w żołądku demona. Wówczas Kurama zwyczajnie ich wypluł i dzięki temu zdobyli część jego mocy. left|thumb|159px|Walka pomiędzy Madarą i Hashirama, z Kurama pod kontrolą Madary. Po tym wydarzeniu, gdy Madara Uchiha uciekł z Konohy, użył swojego Sharingana do przejęcia kontroli nad lisem. Aby móc wykorzystać do walki z Pierwszym Hokage, Hashiramą Senju. Walka była tak potężna, że rozdarła powierzchnię ziemi, którą później nazwano Doliną Końca. right|thumb|159px|Kurama wewnątrz Mito. Po walce, Hashirama uzyskał kontrolę nad demonem, a jego żona, Mito Uzumaki zapieczętowała lisa w sobie stając się pierwszym jinchūrikim. Pod koniec życia Mito przekazała obowiązek innej członkini klanu, Kushinie Uzumaki, która została żoną Czwartego Hokage. left|thumb|159px|Kurama wewnątrz Kushiny. Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, Trzeci Hokage i jego żona przygotowali kryjówkę oddział ANBU. Gdy nadszedł moment porodu, Biwako zaprowadziła Kushinę do specjalnego miejsca, w którym miała urodzić. Podczas trwania ciąży i samego porodu pieczęć trzymająca Kuramę znacznie osłabła. Pomimo utrzymania porodu Kushiny w ścisłej tajemnicy, zamaskowany mężczyzna odkrył lokalizację, w które przebywała Kushina, zabił oddział ANBU. Po wtargnięciu zabił położne, Biwako i Taji, a następnie uprowadził nowo narodzone niemowlę. Zagroził Czwartemu, że jeśli nie odsunie się od Kushiny to maluch zginie. Co prawda Minato zdołał uratować i przetransportować syna w bezpieczne miejsce, ale Tobi zabrał ze sobą rudowłosą kobietę, złamał pieczęć i zaczął kontrolować lisa. Po przybyciu do wioski zamaskowany mężczyzna przywołał lisa. right|thumb|159px|Kurama atakuje Konohę. Kurama zaczął niszczyć wioskę oraz mordować przeciwstawiających shinobi. Natomiast Minato rozpoczął walkę na śmierć i życie przeciwko Tobiemu. Czwarty wygrywał walkę, ale zamaskowany mężczyzna zrozumiał swoją porażkę i zaczął się wycofywać. Powiedział blondynowi, że w przyszłości ponownie spróbuje zawładnąć lisem, aby zrealizować swoje plany. Lis użył Bijūdamy do zniszczenia monumentów Hokage, ale kulę przeniósł Minato w dalszy rejon. Przywołał Gamabuntę i przeniósł lisa poza wioskę. Wkrótce przybyła Kushina wraz z noworodkiem, która oplątała łańcuchami Kuramę. Minato postanowił zapieczętować demona we własnym potomku. Użył jutsu "Ducha Zamknięcie". Wierzył, że jego syn w przyszłości nauczy się zapanować nad Dziwięcioogoniastym i razem powstrzymają Tobiego, który będzie chciał zrealizować swoje niecne plany. Lis wykorzystując sytuację uwolnił swoją łapę, zaatakował niemowlę. Jednakże Minato i Kushina przyjęli cios na siebie. Podobno Kazuma zebrał częściową czakrę po szale demona i zapieczętował ją w ciele własnego syna, Sora. Kraj Fal left|thumb|159px|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto. Kuramę widzimy po raz pierwszy, gdy Naruto wykorzystał czakrę lisa w walce Haku. Wierzył, że Sasuke został zabity. Wpadł w gniew i wszedł do wstępnej formy jinchūriki, żeby pokonać chłopca. Egzaminy na Chūnina Podczas drugiego egzaminu na Chūnina, czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego pojawiła się, gdy Naruto walczył z Orochimaru. Sannin wiedział, że niezwykła moc u chłopca należy do demona. Użył jutsu pięciu elementów na pieczęci na Uzumakiego, aby uniemożliwić mu korzystanie z potęgi lisa i doprowadzając do utraty przytomności. right|thumb|159px|Pierwsze spotkanie Naruto z Kuramą. Podczas treningu z Jiraiyą, sannin odkrył, że lis został zapieczętowany przez Czwartego Hokage, później usunął mu pieczęć nałożoną przez Orochimaru. Jiraiya wyjaśnił, że Naruto ma dwie rodzaje czakry. Uzumaki nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówił o lisie. W celu wywołania tej czakry Uzumaki został zepchnięty z klifu. W akcie desperackim Naruto spadając z urwiska w podświadomości spotkał lisa, który chciał go pożreć, ale Naruto zażądał czakry jako czynszu. Zaintrygowany demon postanowił dać mu czakrę czakrę i dzięki temu przywołał sławnego Gamabuntę. Po tym jak Neji zablokował chłopcu punkty czakry, Uzumaki postanowił poprosić po raz kolejny o czakrę lisa. Lis bez wahania użyczył mu tyle czakry, że zdołał pokonać młodego Hyūgę. Inwazja na Konohę left|thumb|Naruto i Gamabunta przekształceni w replikę lisa. Podczas inwazji Sunagakure i Otogakure na Konohę, Naruto i Gamabunta wykonali technikę kombinację przemiany w formę gigantycznego lisa do walki z Gaarą w pełnej formie Shukaku. Ponieważ walka była ku końcowi, Naruto raz jeszcze poprosił o pomoc Kuramę dla czakry, aby móc pokonać Gaarę. Poszukiwania Tsunade Podczas poszukiwania Tsunade, Naruto był zagrożony ze strony Itachiego i Kisame. Postanowił użyć ponownie użyć czakrę demona przeciwko nim w walce, ale Kisame dzięki swemu mieczowi szybko wchłoną czakrę. Na szczęście Jiraiya przybył na czas, aby zablokować atak Kisame i był w stanie zmusić obu z organizacji do odwrotu. Później podczas pojedynku z Kabuto, Dziewięcioogoniasty nie mógł uleczyć ran Naruto z powodu zerwania mięśni serca. Tsunade rozpaczliwie ratowała Uzumakiego. Dziewięciogoniasty poczuł, że do niego zbliża się ciemność, bo jego gospodarz umiera. Na szczęście Naruto został ocalony. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|150px|Kurama pojawia się przed Sasuke. W czasie walki Naruto z Sasuke w Dolinie Końca, Sasuke w pierwszym poziomie zaklętej pieczęci z Chidori przebił śmiertelną ranę w prawym ramieniu Naruto. Na szczęście Dziewięcioogoniasty szybko dał Uzumakiemu wystarczająco dużo czakry, aby uzdrowić ranę niemal natychmiast wchodząc do wstępnej formy jinchurikiego. Jednakże Sasuke był w stanie przewidzieć ataki Naruto dzięki pełni dojrzałego sharingana. Lis potępił nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego za to, że jest zbyt słaby. Dał mu więcej czakry, żeby zwyciężył, więc powinien być mu wdzięczny. Ratowanie Kazekage Sai i Sasuke Hidan i Kakuzu Inwazja Paina Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Kiedy Naruto został przywołany z powrotem do góry Myōboku, Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec dał Gerotorę Naruto, wraz z kluczem do pieczęci. Od tego, Naruto miał zadanie znaleźć sposób kontrolować lisią moc, aby walczyć z przeznaczeniem walkę z Sasuke. left|thumb|159px|Kurama przechwytuje atak Naruto. Później, w odległej wyspie w Kraju Błyskawic, po tym jak Naruto zakończył pierwszy krok w wodospadzie prawdy, Killer B poprowadził Naruto do specjalnego pomieszczenia w sekretnej świątyni za wodospadem, gdzie Naruto walczył z lisem. Kiedy Naruto wszedł do jego podświadomości, lis wyraził zdziwienie, jak to może nie wyczuć w nim żadnej nienawiści, a kwestionowane Naruto o tym, gdzie "prawdziwy on" był, do której Naruto odpowiedział, że prawdziwe mu był tuż przed nim. Potem Naruto użył klucz do odblokowania pieczęci, lis pchnął drzwi klatki i wystrzelił kulę ogoniastej bestii na niego, ale Killer B użył pozostały kawałek Ośmioogoniastego zatrzymując atak. W Trybie Mędrca, Naruto był w stanie osłabić Kyuubiego z Fūton: Rasenshuriken i zaczął wydobywać jego czakrę. Jednakże lis osadził jego nienawiść w jego odsączeniu czakry, i nagle zaczął spożywać Naruto, czyniąc go utracenie kontroli i zmuszając go wyjścia z trybu mędrca. Tuż przed tym jak Naruto poddał się, pojawiła czakra matki, Kushina Uzumaki, zatrzymał jego transformację i stosować jej łańcuchy pieczętujące podporządkować sobie dmona, do którego lis zareagował gniewem i szokiem, kiedy rozpoznał swoją czakrę. Podczas gdy Naruto i Killer B kontynuował swoją drogę na pole walki, lis wciągnął swojego jinchūriki w jego podświadomości, wymyślając go trwoni swoją czakrę. Wywołanie Naruto naiwnym do myślenia mógł powstrzymać wojnę i ponosić nienawiści przez siebie, lis próbował po raz kolejny kusić go mocą, ale bezskutecznie, zdobywając Naruto pewne uznanie. Po tym jak lis przypomniał Naruto o dniu spotkaniu Sasuke i jak był pochłonięty nienawiścią nawet wtedy, twierdził on, że próbą chłopca, aby położyć kres nienawiści jest daremny. W odwecie, Naruto przypina lisa dół z torii, gdy zawołał z wielką ufnością, że planowany na już, jak powstrzymać zarówno Sasuke i wojnę. Gdy lis przypomniał wzrost Naruto, to wtedy go protekcjonalnie pochwalił końcu ucząc się, jak bronić siebie zdenerowany przez obietnicę chłopca, aby pewnego dnia pozbędzie się nienawiści lisa. left|thumb|159px|Kurama decyduje się pomóc Naruto. Później, po ożywieniu Madary Uchihy walczył z jednym z cienistych klonow Naruto i Czwartej Dywizji, próbował przywołać lisa. Nawet jeśli nie powiodło się przywołanie, lis ze złością wyczuł czakrę Madary uznając, że chce jego i postanowił pożyczyć Naruto swoją czakrę. Naruto na początku myślał, że to się dzieje, aby próbować przejąć jego ciało jak kiedyś, ale lis wyjaśnił, że tchce pomóc Naruto, niż być znowu manipulowany przez Madarę. Następnie demon zachęcił Naruto jako odparował atak Uchiha. Gdy Killer B i prawdziwy Naruto walczył przeciwko Tobiemu i ożywionymi jinchūriki, lis zaczął udawać panie, podczas gdy celowo zatrzymał spożywania czakry Naruto, decydując pozwolić młodemu shinobi walczyć na własną rękę przed Czteroogoniastym. Ośmioogoniasty próbował przekonać lisa, aby kontynuować bardzo potrzebne wsparcie, ale lis odpowiedział, że nie będzie współpracować z jinchūriki tak łatwo, jak robi Ośmioogoniasty. Gdy demon przypomniał sobie słowa, które Madara, Hashirama, Mito i Kushina wypowiedzieli do niego w przeszłości, lis do doszedł do wniosku, że bez względu na to, jakie ludzie dobierają słowa, że zawsze sprowadzają się do tego samego, z wyjątkiem Naruto, myśl, która go uciszyć. Demon spokojnie przyglądał się jak Naruto rozmawiał z Son Gokū, tylko wyrażając irytację, gdy jego imię zostało ujawnione do Naruto. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje Epilog Lata później, Naruto staje się siódmym Hokage i będzie gospodarzem szczytu pięciu Kage odbywający się w Konohosze. Kuramę widzimy jak śpi w jego wnętrzu. Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto